Y todo empezo con un viaje a Londres
by anabella black
Summary: Tercer cap es un aviso! buscar lo q se ha perdido no es tan dificil....15 dias seran suficientes?
1. Chapter 1

_Declaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos salieron del brillante cerebro d J.K.Rowling_

"…" son pensamientos de los personajes

(N/A:….) intromisiones mias:P je je je

Espero q les guste y no se les haga muy denso

**Y TODO EMPEZO CON UN VIAJE A LONDRES…**

"**Entre recuerdos y planes"**

"Aun recuerdo aquel primer beso, y no lo digo literalmente, hablo del primer beso de mi verdadero amor, ese fue el momento mas perfecto de toda mi vida, y no exagero, aunque luego las cosas no hayan resultado como yo hubiera querido, aunque sus celos y mi orgullo hayan arruinado la situación, aquel sigue siendo el único beso de amor, ya que el ha sido, es y será la única persona que amo, amé y amaré. Ahora, luego de haberlo intentado tantas veces, luego de tantas relaciones frustradas, logro aceptar que nunca podré sacarlo de mi cabeza, y mucho menos de mi corazón. Aunque me duela tendré que volver, debo afrontar lo que siento y luchar por lo que quiero… y si no lo logro?... aceptémoslo, hace ya 6 años que no lo veo, puede que el ya no sienta lo mismo, si es que alguna vez lo sintió…

Más allá de haberme mantenido en contacto con Harry y Gin durante todos estos años nunca pregunte por el, no por falta de interés… sino que, en algún lugar de mi cabeza tenia la esperanza de poder llegar a olvidarlo…"

Una castaña sentada en un sillón de un apartamento tenia su vista fija en ningún lado en particular, estaba como perdida, sumida en un pensamiento profundo, sus ojos color miel estaban vidriosos a causa de las lagrimas cuando algo… mejor dicho alguien la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Hey! Herms que te sucede? Estas como ida… Oye no pienses en Darren, sabes bien que ese idiota no es para ti!- aclaro el rubio con cara de pena

-Ojala y fuera Darren lo que me tiene así…- respondió ella secándose las lagrimas

-Dime como es posible que hace unas horas hayas terminado con el y que ya estas pensando en Weasley? Amiga… no puedo verte así! Desde que te conozco que andas loca por ese chico! No se que habrá pasado, pero nadie merece tanto sufrimiento de parte tuya!-agrego antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina, momento que la castaña utiliza para reflexionar, pero luego el rubio aparece con 2 vasos de hidromiel- he decidido que es hora de que nos relajemos, ambos necesitamos un cambio de aire y creo que lo ideal seria un pequeño viajecito a Londres- continuo como quien no quiere la cosa pasándole uno de los vasos a la chica que lo miraba con cara de haber visto un fantasma

-QUEEEE! Josh estas oyendo lo que dices? Se lo que quieres hacer pero no lo lograras- dijo la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza trataba de convencerse a si misma

-Ah no? Ya veras, hoy hablare con el jefe y le pediré las vacaciones que bien merecidas nos tenemos ambos, unos… 15 días no nos vendrían nada mal- mientras ella lo miraba desconcertada el continuó- y bueno le puedes decir a Ginny si no podríamos quedarnos en su casa por estos días, con lo que te adora esa chica y su familia como me dijiste dudo que te digan que no, y luego de nuestra guardia de esta noche armamos los bolsos y mas tardar mañana salimos para allá! Que opinas Herms?- pregunto como si hubiera estado hablando del clima para luego beber un sorbo de su vaso

-Josh hace cuanto q planeas esto? Notas acaso q estas total y completamente loco?-ella aun no lograba reaccionar

- ja ja ja ja eso es un si o un no? Vamos Herms! Tú bien sabes que esto es lo que quieres hacer desde hace tanto tiempo! Seria la oportunidad perfecta para ver a Ron! Vamos Herms! Di q si! Sabes también que ya hace tiempo me quiero tomar un tiempo fuera de este apartamento, me tiene harto!- Josh y Hermione viven juntos desde hace 3 años, tiempo en el q Hermione termino la carrera y se puso a trabajar en un hospital mágico en New York (lugar al q se mudo tras terminar su ultimo año en Hogwarts) donde trabajaba también Josh aunq el como enfermero- y? q dices?

-Como digas, aunq si solo es por lo del departamento nos podríamos mudar no?- acepto tratando de esconder una sonrisa de ansiedad q asomaba en su rostro, al fin volvería a ver a sus amigos, Harry, Ginny y Ron… SU Ron

-Lo sabia! Lo sabia!- dijo Josh dando brincos por todo el departamento- siempre quise conocer Londres! Y bueno amiga, ahora apurate que no quiero llegar tarde si?- dicho esto ambos se dispusieron a aparecerce en el hall del hospital- Buenos dias Katy!- sentia Hermione como el chico saludaba a la recepcionista, pero apenas lo sentia…porq? Facil, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, "feliz? No lo sabia, tenia miedo…y si…? No! El no podia…! Y si la habia olvidado?" Sin notarlo la castaña habia dejado de caminar, cuando su acompañante noto esto la jalo del brazo- Que sucede Herms? Porque esa cara?- El muchacho no obtuvo su respuesta hasta una vez dentro del consultorio de la chica.

Ella se sento en su silla tras el escritorio con la misma cara que tenia en el pasillo y aun analizando ese pensamiento que la atormentaba cuando por fin logro soltarlo

-Josh…y si… y se se olvido de mi? Y si ya no me quiere?- declaraba tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Mira Herms, no te dire q es imposible… pero el q no arriesga no gana cierto? (N/A: amo esa frase :P) y si te olvido por lo menos sabras que lo intentaste- Josh se dirigio a la puerta y antes de abrirla dijo – Yo no puedo asegurarte nada, pero no pienses en eso, solo… vive el momento de felicidad de saber que volveras a verlo, y ya luego veremos que hacer si?- Abrio la puerta- pero por ahora debemos ponernos a trabajar, nos vemos Herms, aunque con tantos pacientes que tienes no se cuando- dijo lo ultimo en tono burlon y cerro la puerta tras de si.

- Es cierto…- suspiro mientras se dirigia a la puerta y analizando la priomera ficha- Mendez, David Mendez? (N/A: soy mala con invencion de nombres, lo voy aclarando de entrada)- Vio que un mago de edad adulta se ponia de pie- Por aquí por favor…

GRACIAS POR BANCARME! Espero sinceramente q les haya gustado!

Aviso q lo voy subiendo cuando veo q alguien lo sigue porq ya tengo escrito hasta el cap 5 ó 6!

Asi q si les gusta y kieren la continuación ya saben q hacer GO!


	2. La llegada

PERDOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!

ES Q COMO NO HABIA REVIEWS, PENSABA NO SEGUIRLA, ASI Q A LA UNICA Y QUERIDA PERSONA Q M RESPONDIO A EL PRIMER CAP, GRACIAS!

Espero que este te guste también!

Este segundo cap es mas cortito Sorry! Es q las divisiones no m van bien!

_Declaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos salieron del brillante cerebro d J.K.Rowling_

"…" son pensamientos de los personajes

(N/A:….) intromisiones mías:P je je

**Y TODO EMPEZO CON UN VIAJE A LONDRES…**

"**Organizando el viaje"**

Luego de despedir al último paciente Hermione se dirigió al baño privado que tenia en su consultorio y luego de lavarse la cara se observo en el espejo, Hermione Granger ya no era aquella niña adolescente que asistía a Hogwarts con el pelo revuelto y de aspecto descuidado. Ella, ya toda una mujer de 23 años se habia cortado el cabello a un estilo muy de moda en ese entonces y sus bucles ya se controlaban lo suficiente. Ahora vestía bajo su túnica de medimaga una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y una camisa entallada que la hacían realmente hermosa ante las miradas masculinas, le sonrió al espejo ya que realmente le gustaba la imagen que este le devolvía; Cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su consultorio – Adelante- dijo saliendo del baño.

-Lo conseguí!- dijo saltando contento su amigo

-Y… que es lo que conseguiste?- pregunto extrañada

-Herms no me digas que lo olvidaste? Las vacaciones! Mañana tenemos que venir y el sábado temprano podemos para Londres- contesto con la misma emoción

La cara de la chica cambio, no habia pensado en eso desde que comenzó a atender a su primer paciente –Oh que bien!...- dijo tratando de sonar alegre, aunque su cara la delataba

-Oh amiga… que pasa? No me digas que te arrepentiste- dijo el joven cambiando de expresión

- Claro que no! Solo lo estoy asimilando querido! Porque no vamos, necesito un baño- dijo la chica, ese trato con su amigo era normal, ya que desde que habia llegado a América eran los mejores amigos, obviamente a igual q Ginny, Harry y….Ron?

-Entonces vamos! Que estamos esperando amor?- respondió el chico. El era realmente atractivo, alto, rubio, y de unos ojos marrones atragantes y siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro

-Josh, alguna vez te dijeron q estas guapísimo? – agrego ella riendo mientras le dio un leve beso (N/A ya saben, un leve pico: P je je je)

-Claro que si querida, pero generalmente son hombres los que me dicen eso- ambos rieron y acto seguido se aparecieron en su departamento

-Bueno, creo que iré por ese baño que te dije- comento ella dejando su blaizer en su habitación

-Ok, yo iré a acostarme- luego de saludarla agrego- Hasta mañana Hermas!, ah, mandaste la lechuza a Ginny cierto?, mañana nos levantamos temprano y armamos las valijas vale?

-Claro, pronto llegara la respuesta, luego del hospital salimos para alla? -Pregunto ella

-Si, tranquila Herms. Todo estará bien Bye!- diciendo esto desapareció tras la puerta

-Eso espero Josh- dijo entrando al baño-….eso espero- suspiró

----------------------------------------

-Les agradecemos el haber viajado con nosotros y esperamos que haya sido de su gusto – la voz de la azafata anunciando la llegada sacó a Hermione de su trance

-Que emoción! Que bueno! Que emoción!- decía Josh a su lado- Herms, te encuentras bien?- pregunto mirándola

-Si claro, muy bien- dijo ebosando una sonrisa mientras atravesaban las puertas de llegada- Busca a Gin, ha de estar por aquí- agrego estirando el cuello – La ves?- ella le habia mostrado fotos de sus amigos- Búscala bien, dijo que vendría- y de pronto una enorme sonrisa salio de su rostro, no solo estaba Ginny allí, sino también Harry y Ron!, no lo podía creer- Por allí- dijo tomando la mano del rubio y guiándola hacia los tres sonrientes.

Buen… hasta acá llega la segunda parte de esta historia

Y... no se que decir solo, espero que les guste y si es así dejen reviews: P

Y si no les gusta…. También!, háganmelo saber para poder mejorar!

Y nada más…. Solo gracias por su tiempo!!!

Anabella Black


	3. Mil disculpas!

Gente, lamento muchisimo q no hayan tenido noticias mias hasta hoy, se q esperan un nuevo capitulo pero es q me surgio un problema, perdi el cuaderno donde escribo mis historias o fanfics como prefieran llamarlo. Se preguntaran porq entonces no lo reescribo, bien llegamos al otro punto en cuestion, este año estoy en…mm… llamemoslo "punto muerto" (para aquellos q no sepan es cuado dejas el autocomo en "off")

Espero q sepan disculparme, voy a tratar de encontrar ese cuaderno y asi poder continuar mi historia.

Tambien espero poner en marcha otros fics atrasados q tengo en mente solo les pido paciencia.

Muchas gracias por mancarme y les pido mil disculpas

Hasta la proxima…

Anabella Black


End file.
